


the replacement

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shark saves the day with the power of rock and roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the replacement

Gilag was literally crying. Ryoga really wanted to smack him and tell him to get it together, he was a goddamn Barian Lord and a hardened warrior, but he didn’t. One, because that would probably undermine his attempts to get the other Barians to listen to him and move out of the school storage gym, and two, because he didn’t think it would actually help.  
  
“Nasch, can’t you do something?” Alit asked. He was patting Gilag on the back, and looking uncomfortable. There was something wrong about someone of Gilag’s size crying over something this foolish.  
  
“This ‘Sanagi-chan’ isn’t performing?” Durbe asked. He didn’t seem clear on what Sanagi-chan was. Hell, Ryoga was a real human being and he wasn’t really sure what Sanagi-chan was – some mix of Pro-Duelist and idol singer and children’s show host.   
  
“Her band quit on her. Something about their salaries and the record company.” Ryoga explained. Everyone nodded at him. “Unless they can find replacements, the concert will be cnacelled.”  
  
When he said ‘cancelled’, Gilag made a noise that sounded like he was choking n his own snot. Alit kept patting him on the back, but he had that look that suggested he wanted to flee and go do half-naked push-ups somewhere. Durbe just looked bewildered, although his eyes were huge and he always looked a bit like a baby deer in the headlights.  
  
“It’s not like this is her last concert ever.”  
  
Gilag gave no sign of stopping. Ryoga, with heroic effort, refrained from punching him.   
  
“She’s not that great of a singer, anyways, I played with her during the school festival and—“  
  
“Don’t say that about YOU MET SANAGI-CHAN?”  
  
“If you played for her, couldn’t you replace her musicians? And then Gilag can see the concert!” And Alit would able to finish his workout, and Durbe could go back to doing…whatever, went unspoken. Gilag’s head rose a fraction of an inch, just enough for him to stare hopefully at Ryoga.  
  
On one hand, the humiliation of playing guitar for Sanagi-chan. On the other hand, Gilag was a Barian, and he was a Barian, and it was probably his job as leader to make sure Gilag didn’t have an emotional breakdown over sugary j-pop.  
  
This was part of Vector’s revenge, wasn’t it? He’d planned this, so that if he died Ryoga would have to go on suffering.  
  
“…you can never mention this anyone. Ever. Or else.” Ryoga sighed. “…I’ll get my guitar.”


End file.
